A drum outfit generally includes a pair of tom-tom drums, each drum equipped with a tom-tom holder so that the tom-tom drums can be mounted on a base drum. Such a tom-tom holder is well known. However, the conventional tom-tom holder has a disadvantage that it is laborious to manipulate the tom-tom holder to change the level of a tom-tom drum relative to a bass drum that the tom-tom drum is mounted thereon via the tom-tom holder. Thus, inconvenience may be caused when different persons of different heights intend to use a same drum outfit equipped with the conventional tom-tom holder for mounting tom-tom drums on a bass drum.
The present invention therefore is aimed to provide an improved tom-tom holder for a tom-tom drum to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.